It has become popular for cans, such as soda cans and soup cans, to be placed in retail displays rather than simply standing them up and stacking them on store shelves as in the past. These retail displays showcase the product in an attractive and organized manner, and call the consumer's attention to the products. They also allow for easy access to the desired product by the consumer. The can dispenser of the present invention provides a simple and improved modular dispenser for cans that permits multiple cans to be stored for quick access by consumers. The can dispenser of the present invention also allows for cans to be replaced in the front position for viewing by consumers by the force of gravity as cans are removed from the dispenser by the consumer.